1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which the provision of stepped concave portions at side edges that extend along circumferential main grooves of blocks has lead to securement of steering stability and to improved wet performance while restricting decrease in noise performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tread portions are usually formed with tread grooves composed of circumferential main grooves extending in a circumferential direction of a tire and lateral grooves in directions orthogonal thereto. By setting a groove width of the tread grooves, and particularly a groove width of the circumferential main grooves, to be large, improvements in drainage properties and wet performance are achieved. However, an increase in groove width also exhibits the drawback in that it leads to inferior pattern rigidity that causes degradations in steering stability and increases in tire noises.
In such a manner, there exists a contradicting relationship between wet performance and noise performance as well as steering stability, and it is strongly being wanted for an advent of tires with both features being improved, and particularly to radial tires for use in passenger cars.